Running With The Devil
by Kashie
Summary: "And even after all the bullshit we've been through, I still can't stop myself from loving you."


_A/N: This story is rated M due to illegal activities, dark themes and sex._

**ONE**

A plume of slate gray smoke floated upwards into the air, being expelled through slightly parted lips. A half smoked cigarette was flicked out into the air before disappearing to the road below. Deep brown eyes followed the passing cars and an impatient sigh was released out into the cool summer air. Thick boots swung carelessly over the edge of the overpass bridge, dull slightly metallic thuds were drowned out by the rumbling engines of the cars and trucks passing underneath. Bright metallic straps on the boots reflected the numerous silver and orange lights of the vehicles passing under him.

Black fitted jeans stretched upwards and across over athletic muscles and ended at the waist of the young man with a Mohawk. A brass bullet belt hugged his masculine hips. Sitting squarely in the middle of his jeans was a chrome ace of spades belt buckle. A gruff growl broke through the silence of the night as the man looked down at his watch and sighed impatiently once more, "Where the fuck are you?" he questioned out loud to himself. Low thumping met his ears and he walked over to his trunk and hit it hard, "Shut up! Jeez.."The creaking of worn leather greeted his ears as he unzipped his black leather jacket and flung it through the open window of his well polished, black 1970 Dodge Challenger RT. The black skull stood out against the red color of the jersey he wore. The top hugged his torso, accentuating his well defined abs and pecs.

As he felt the onset of irritation start to sink in, he opened the driver's side door of the car and cranked the radio up to full blast. Heavy metal started pumping through the car, setting him into a mindset that made him prowl around in small circles before he stopped suddenly and forced his left glove covered fist out in front of him. He growled as he swiftly shifted his hands into a blocking position. Strike after strike from both of his hands and feet had him grinning manically as he worked out his anxiety. As he turned, he quickly launched himself into the air, spinning his left leg and then his right leg in the same direction before landing back on the ground, executing a butterfly kick. He continued to execute a number of kicks and punches into the air before a pair of bright neon headlights coasted over him. The rumbling of the big engine hit him in the chest, sending relief coasting through him.

A smooth, black 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS 454 pulled up near the paved shoulder. The loud rumbling engine ceased as the two front doors of the car opened. A crop of shoulder length blonde hair could be seen beneath the brim of a black beaked beanie as the passenger door swung shut behind her. Hazel eyes narrowed in on the man in front of them and a sly smirk graced her face. She was dressed rather chaotically in white pin striped black pants and a bright blue v-neck shirt. The blonde walked over to the man and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a chaste but loving kiss. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, they stared into each others eyes, both smiling. The slam of a car door shutting hard drew their attention away from each other and towards the loud sound.

Black leather motorcycle boots scuffed against the pavement as they came closer to the two of them. Distressed denim jeans clung to the athletic legs of a short brunette. Her hair bobbed slightly in it's tight pony tail, the ends just sweeping the nape of her neck. Deep brown eyes shined brightly above the black bandana covering her face, her torso was covered in a dark brown leather jacket, over top of a gray v-neck shirt. A thick leather belt sat around her waist with a drop leg holster attached to her left thigh. Within the holster sat a Taurus Raging Bull Revolver, looking very at home on her hip.

"What the hell took you so long, I've been waiting for over an hour." The man said as he nodded to the brunette, she gave a pointed look at the blonde and then rolled her eyes, "It's her fault, she got all paranoid and made me take like thirty different side streets just to get here. I even had to double check my mirrors every second, just to satisfy her that we weren't followed." She shook her head as she made her way over to them and tapped her wrist against his. He chuckled as he and the blonde went around to the trunk of his car. She arched her eyebrow as the thumping made itself known again. He opened the trunk and revealed an obviously roughed up man from the trunk. He had his eyes hidden behind a black bandana. His head moved from left to right and he raised his bound hands up in the air in front of him. "Mmph!" he shouted out around the gag in his mouth.

The man was forced to his knees in front of the brunette. He started panting as sweat poured down the sides of his face, fear gripped his stomach and made him nauseous as he heard the heavy feminine sigh. The brunette moved forward and pulled the gag out of his mouth.

"Where's our money?" She asked, venom coating each word. Her hands rested on her hips as she leaned over him, her fingers just barely touching the handle of her revolver. He glanced around, trying to figure out where she stood. his eyes widening in fear behind the blind fold as recognition flashed in his brain.

"I-I don't have it, I swear! Please don't hurt me! I have a family...and kids! Yeah! Lots of kids! I...!"

The sound of metal hitting skin echoed in the night and made the older man gasp. He groaned in pain, feeling his face swell up from the brass knuckles wrapped around her petite but powerful fist. He swallowed thickly as sweat began to slid down his face. His breathing grew shallow and shaky at how fast she was in her brutality.

"I'm not going to ask you again." She said as she calmly raised her gun and pointed it at him, the black revolver looked almost as ominous as she did in that moment.

"C'mon man, if you tell us where it is, we might let you go with no more than a few bruises." The man with the Mohawk said, smirking. The older man whimpered again,

"I don't know where it is! I swear!" The bark of the gun made him scream and he took stock of himself, panting harder as he realize she missed on purpose. His bound hands brushed the ground just in front of him and he shouted in terror at just how close she had gotten to his manhood. The brunette clenched her jaw and stared down at the man on his knees. His hysterics only seemed to further her displeasure at the current situation.

"Oh god! Please! I swear I don't have it! Please! I swear! Fuck! Please!"

"Stop lying." She said to him calmly, her patience running thin. He whimpered as the warm barrel of the gun slid down his face and rested against his Adam's apple. It bobbed slightly as he swallowed harshly beneath her scrutiny. "Dalton." his name was said with fake tenderness. He swallowed again and motioned with his head towards his jacket.

"Speak!" Dalton whimpered again as he looked up to where he thought she was, "it's in the inside pocket of my jacket, left side." Santana reached into his jacket and pulled out a manilla envelope that was near to bursting at the seams."Oh Dalton," she sighed as she threw the envelope over to the blonde.

She looked down at Dalton and cocked the hammer again." I'm gonna have to kill you for this you know..." Dalton started at her words. He threw himself at her feet, clawing at her leg with his bound hands, "Please! I promise, I wont do it again! Spare me! For the love of god!" She stepped back and kicked at his hands, nearly catching him in the face with her boot. She stood back and looked down at him, sighing as he started sobbing uncontrollably at her feet.

She watched as his sobs turned to pitiful whimpers of mercy. She shook her head and tapped her gun against her hip, letting the metal of the gun clink against the straps of her holster. She sighed again," I know you and your...affiliates are not smart enough or brave enough to think of ripping me off on your own, so, you're going to tell me who is."

Dalton sputtered as he blindly reached for her again. The brunette stepped back once more out of his reach. "Tell me who put you up to this." Her voice was even, belaying her outrage at being betrayed. Dalton shook his head, his life flashing before his eyes as he remained tight lipped. He started hyperventilating as he heard her click her tongue in disgust. He felt the air around him grow colder and more ominous as the silence stretched on the longer he stayed quiet. Dalton felt the blood rush to his ears as he strained for any sounds telling him what was happening.

"Tell Me!" She shouted, her patience now non existent. Dalton looked straight ahead as tears and sweat fell down his face. The bark of the gun went off again and Dalton fell to the ground, blood pooling from the wound between his eyes. The brunette looked down at the body lying at her feet. She angrily holstered her revolver and kicked Dalton's corpse in the face. Her two companions moved towards her, the blonde gently placing her hand on the brunette's shoulder in a calming gesture as the man grabbed the dead body and dragged it to the side of the road.

"San?" The blonde asked as she glanced over to the dead body and then back to her friend. Santana looked up slightly and nodded, "I'm fine, Quinn." She looked down at the envelope in the blondes hands and sighed, "When I find out who's double crossing me, I will blow their fucking head off and feed it to my dogs." She said angrily as she took the envelope and walked over to her car, throwing it carelessly into a box in the back seat. Santana leaned heavily against her car, arms crossed over her chest. Quinn looked over her shoulder at her boyfriend and motioned for him to come over. Puck sauntered over and leaned against the car next to his best friend. "Hey, there's no sense in dwelling over it right now. We have the UGL to worry about, remember? Let's reclaim the streets and then we can worry about the leak. Okay?" He nudged her arm with his as Quinn came over and started poking the Latina's cheeks.

Santana scoffed as she batted the blondes hands away and rolled her eyes. She sighed and looked over at Puck, "You know, for an asshole you're really smart some times." She winked at him as he shoved her slightly. Siren's went off in the distance and the three of them froze momentarily.

"Fuck! I'll lead them away!" The brunette shouted as she got into her car and revved the engine. The SS 454 sped off towards the on coming police cars, making them turn in order to catch her. She looked into her rear view mirror and scoffed as two cars followed her. She switched gears and sped forward, creating more distance between herself and the cops. The brunette skillfully pulled her car down the ramp leading under the empty overpass. She looked in her rear view mirror again and a growl rumbled up from her chest. She shifted gear and deftly swerved in front of an SUV in the fast lane. She hit her brakes just slightly, making the SUV swerve into the other lane, blocking off pursuit momentarily. She then sped up again as the police cars went around the obstruction and caught up with her. She slammed her foot down on the gas pedal as she shifted into the next gear. She heard a loud bang and she ducked her head down as her side mirror was blown off her car. "Fucking Asshole!" She snarled as she pulled out her revolver.

She cranked her hand brake, putting the car into a spin, she then put in reverse and aimed her revolver out the window, firing a round of shots. Her first shot went through the windshield of one police car while another hit a tire, sending the car swerving from left to right. The brunette looked behind her and pulled her car into the second middle lane. The other cars around them slowed down or sped up to avoid being shot at.

She looked back out in front of her as another cop car came barreling at her. She cocked the hammer on her revolver once more and looked down the sights. She heard the sounds of horns behind her and she swerved quickly, pulling the trigger at the same time. The side mirror on the police car shattered, spooking the officer.

Santana let out a breath as she chuckled lightly, spinning the car the right way around. She sped down the highway and pulled off on the nearest exit. She drove down a main street heading towards the downtown core. As she stopped at an intersection she hid her revolver under the seat and turned the radio on. She pulled out onto another main street and drove off into the city lights.


End file.
